


Vampires

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: I'm sorry but I really don't know what to name this, LITERALLY, M/M, i'm obessed with vampire aus, this is an age old fic, what the fuck is titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clueless Konoha just happened to find himself lost in the new city and ends up in an abandon building for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally poop old, date shown that this is written at December last year and i only ever correct some grammar errors and maybe typos.

"This is a strange taste."

Konoha's eyes fly open as another delicious moan left trembling lips, red flash around the newly formed wound.

"Not exactly a bad one though....." another lick.

"S-Stop, Kuroha! Don't...ah....."

(I don't really want it to stop, I want more.)

Kuroha knows well enough that he can't drink too much of the victim's blood, but he couldn't stop, his body seems to be moving by it's own. A hand travelled down and rubbed lightly at the bulge of the others pants. A smirk appeared on the vampire's face when he hear a faint moan, voice filled with pleasure and lust.

"Your face clearly said that you wanted more, are you really sure you want me to stop now?"

Konoha stare at his attacker for a long time while his hands rub at the wounds absentmindedly, eyes showed that he's in a dilemma. Kuroha just sighs and pressed down harder on the bulge, earning a surprise squeak and a few more breathless pants.

He could see his victim is starting to undone, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed red. Feeling acomplished, Kuroha proceed to dip his hand into his victim's pants and touch the other's bare.

Konoha arch his body upwards and let out yet another moan, feeling light headed like never before.

"You are in my territory, but I guess you could stay here as long as you want. So.... how about we have some fun?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys dont mind the fic being fast paced!!! This is the first fic in my life. I hope I improved over the months...
> 
> Comments are absolutely welcomed!!!


End file.
